Alpha Luna
by MandyKim108
Summary: In this story Bella doesn't leave Forks with Renee instead she stays with Charlie. When she gets a call asking to come home to her. She comes back five years later to find things haven't been the same. She got married and knows what the boys are before they tell her. Full summary inside
1. Summary

In this story Bella doesn't leave Forks with Renee instead she stays with Charlie. When she gets a call asking to come home to her. She comes back five years later to find things haven't been the same. She got married and knows what the boys are before they tell her.

Paul is happy to learn his best friend is coming for good. It may be under bad circumstances, but she'll be home soon. When Traditional Vamps and Cold Ones make an appearance the boys and Leah transform. The Pack, Traditional Vamps, and Cold Ones all become fast friends. The Pack and Elders allow the Vamps on the Reservation because they're no harm.

Henrik makes fast friends with Paul. He hears all about this Bella girl and feels like he already knows her. He can see why Paul is in love with her. When he meets this Bella he knows he's meant to be with her.

What happens when Paul imprints and Henrik has found his mate in the same girl? Will Paul's wolf mind sharing?


	2. Authors Note

I don't own Twilight, The Vampire Diaries, or The Originals. All the characters belong to S. Meyer and L.J Smith but I use them as puppets. Several characters may be OOC (out of character) so beware. This story will involve 2 males being with a female. Below are a list of imprints and mates. I will be adding my own characters later on in the story.

Characters Imprints

Bella - Paul - Henrik

Sam - Emily

Embry - Rebecca

Jake - Angela

Quil - Claire

Leah - Elijah

Seth - Rebekah

Jared - Kim

Brady

Collin

Emmett - Rose

Edward

Carlisle - Esme

Jasper - Alice

Niklaus - Caroline

Damon - Stacy

Stefan - Elena

Tyler - Hayley

Matt

Finn - Sage

Alaric - Jenna

Kol


	3. Chapter 1

**Sam**

Today we heard the horrible news. Charlie Swan had passed away thanks to a damn drunk driver. Charlie's daughter, my sister, everyone's friend Bella-boo is coming home. I couldn't be anymore happier to have her home but I wish it was under better circumstances. I walk inside to see the pack waiting for me to start this meeting. Embry hands me a plate and I thank him.

"I've got some bad news as well as good news. I just came back from speaking with Old Quil and Billy."

"What is it?" Leah asks.

"Do you guys want the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news," Quil says.

"Billy got a call from Forks Police Department. Chief Swan was hit by a drunk driver and died shortly before the paramedics arrived." I let that sit in with everyone.

If Paul wasn't on patrol with Seth he'd know what the good news was. Shit. I am gonna have to break it to him that Chief Swan is gone.

 **~Flashback~**

Bella came to my house because she needed to talk to me, Paul, and Embry. When she got there she had circles under her eyes and it looked like she'd been crying.

"Baby Bell, why are you crying?" Paul asks pulling her to him.

"My mom called. I've gotta go back to Arizona. I have no choice and I've done everything I could to get out of it." She cries on Paul's chest.

"Belle, your mom can't keep you there forever. A few more years and you'll be eighteen." Embry speaks up.

"I don't want to leave you guys. Any of you. You're my family," she says hugging Embry to her as she sits in Paul's lap.

"We'll always be your family Bella-boo. When do you leave?"

 **~End Of Flashback~**

"Sam, are you still with us?" Jared asks.

"Sorry, was remembering something."

"So, what's the good news?" Embry asks looking at me.

"Bella will be coming back within the next few days."

"What?" A voice has us snapping our heads to the door.

"Seth, where is Paul?"

"Went home to shower. He and Henrik should be here soon." He sits down. "So Bells is coming home? Why?"

"Chief Swan passed away last night. Bella is coming home for the funeral."

"You gonna tell Paul?" Embry asks curiously.

"Yeah, I need someone to let everyone else know. That includes the imprints. I'll tell Emily when she gets back from her trip with Claire. For now I'll wait for Paul and Henrik to get here so I can tell them. Seth and Leah make sure Nik knows he can't fuck with her."

"We will. See you guys later." Leah and Seth leave.

Everyone but Embry leaves shortly after Leah and Seth. I know Embry wants to be here when I tell Paul his Baby Bell is coming home. I toss him the remote and head to the kitchen to get a drink. Old Quil kept hinting that there was a reason she got along so well with Embry and I. I couldn't think of anything but it bugged the hell out of me.

"No, I'm telling you that Lauren chick is a clingy, spoiled brat. Once you get her in your bed the bitch thinks your a couple," Paul says.

"Mate, she's gorgeous. How could you not sleep with her?" Henrik laughs.

"Hey Sam."

"Paul. There's something you need to know." I look at him.

"What's up boss?"

"Chief Swan passed away last night and Bella will be coming home in a few days."

"You didn't say that."

"Paul, what I said is true. I hate the fact that Chief Swan is gone but Bella will be here."

"Baby Bell," he whispers.

"She's going to need us. We need to be strong for her," Embry says walking into the kitchen.

"Is this the girl you've been talking about?" Henrik asks Paul.

"It is. She's really special to all of us," Paul answers.

A ringing phone breaks us out of our silence. Henrik looks at the caller ID before cursing under his breath. He says he has to go, but we'll have to introduce him to Bella when she got home. I shake my head because he and Paul we're so similar.

"When will she be home? Do we know any details?"

"Well, Old Quil is the one who talked to her but he did get her address. She will be here in two days. Making it Thursday so on Saturday we'll have a bonfire to welcome her home."

"What about us shifting?" Embry asks.

"Yeah, that and all the Vamps. I mean she'll notice something is off when we disappear at odd times of the day and night."

"I'll talk to Old Quil and see if we can tell her about us. The Cullen's and Mikaelson's will have to agree about telling her about themselves. For now the three of us need to figure out why she stopped all contact with us."

"We talked for the first year, but she stopped calling and everytime I would call her it'd say the number was no longer connected."

"Old Quil has her number so maybe he can point out what's wrong."

"Wait, didn't we all get new phones right after Harry passed away? Maybe something is wrong with them."

"Mine works just fine. I've called Henrik when he went to Mystic Falls."

"When Rebecca goes to visit Rachel I can get through to her."

"What do we do? I don't want to just sit here knowing she's coming home. What can we do for her?" Paul starts freaking out.

"How about this we go talk to Old Quil. The three of us spent more time with Bella than anyone so maybe he can tell us what we can do to help. I will warn you though Embry Old Quil may have lost his mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps saying there's a reason Bella hit it off with us so easily," I tell him.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I wasn't exactly the nicest to her when we met and hell she used to babysit you so when you started hanging with Paul and I you became her favorite third person. If you ask her Paul is her number one."

"Damn straight I am."


	4. Chapter 2

**Bella**

I can't believe he's gone. The two men I loved both gone. My dad was killed by a damn drunk driver and you'd never believe who said driver was. Mike fucking Newton of all people. He better hope he's locked up because if not I will be giving him a piece of my damn mind. Logan Herondale, my love, my husband, and father of my youngest son died thanks to a Cold One looking for revenge on his Pack.

"Mom, are we there yet?" My oldest, Axel, asks.

"We are almost there. Momma is gonna stop at a gas station then we'll be in town," I say looking at my six year old.

"Mama, I hungry." Sebastian claims from his car seat.

"Axel, can you reach the snacks?" He nods. "Grab a snack for you and Bas."

I pull into a gas station and pull out my phone. I had talked to Old Quil yesterday and I know the boys are looking forward to me coming home. Paul Lahote, Axel's dad, my first love, my first everything is waiting for me. When I found out I was pregnant I tried calling him but nothing happened. I couldn't find it in me to break to him over the phone that he was a dad. Alexander Samuel Lahote is a spitting damn image of his dad and I know I'll be answering a ton of questions. I have my own questions and I wonder if Old Quil has told Sam and Embry.

 _"Isabella, how is the drive treating you?"_

"Good. You alone?"

 _"For now I am. What's bothering you?"_

"Paul is my problem."

 _"How is he a problem when you haven't made it to town yet?"_

"He's going to be a problem. How do I tell him about Axel when I've tried for the last six years?"

 _"The same way you tell Sam and Embry the truth."_

"They...of course they don't know. Let me guess Billy."

 _"Yes, he doesn't want anyone knowing and he sure as hell doesn't want you or Charlie knowing."_

"Well, Charlie knew I don't belong to him but to Joshua Uley. I'm surprised he never said anything to Billy. I better fill up my tank and we'll be in town in about twenty minutes. Should I be worried about the Wolves running patrol right now?"

 _"Nope, no one should be patrolling at the moment. Although Sam, Embry, and Paul might be waiting for you at your house."_

"Of course. I knew the three of them would be there the second they found out I was coming home. They didn't mess with the house too much did they?"

 _"I dont think they did anything but I couldn't be for sure. Come see me when you get a chance too."_

"I will bye Old Quil."

 _"Bye Luna."_

Thirty minutes later and I'm pulling into my driveway. I was glad I didn't have any company so I hurry to get the sleeping boys in the house. I lay them both on the couch so I can bring boxes in. Walking back out I see three huge fucking males standing by my car. I laugh because I know who all three are the second they turn around.

"Baby Bell!" Paul comes running over to me.

"Paul!" I jump into his arms.

 **Paul**

The last two days have been uneventful but today is the day Baby Bell is coming home. Six long years have come and gone but now I will not let her fucking leave me again. I don't even know who the hell I am anymore. After Bella left I became this shell. I became a man whore and didn't give a fuck who I hurt. I'm hoping she'll help me get back to myself.

"Paul, Embry and I are heading over to Bella's." Sam knocks on the door.

I throw my shoes on along with a shirt and head out the door. The funny thing is Bella bought the only other house on my street. I was at the end of the street while she was at the beginning of it. Wesee a car pull into the driveway but with the trees blocking the house we couldn't see her. We start walking over there and once we get close her scent is strong. Strawberries and honeysuckle is what it smelt like. Sam, Embry, and I are standing by her car when we hear a pair of footsteps stop on the porch. We all turn around and when I catch her eyes I knew what Sam and Embry felt like when they imprinted. Ha, I imprinted on my girl. Way to go Boy, I think to myself.

"Baby Bell!"I run to her.

"Paul!" She jumps into my arms.

I cling onto her like my life depended on it. Sam and Embry clear their throats making Bella look back at them. She grabs my hand and walks over to them dragging me along.

"Samuel, Embry." Bella smiles.

"Belly, I'm so damn happy to have you home." Embry hugs her.

"Missed you too Emmy."

"Bells, you look good." Sam nods in her direction.

"Seriously, I don't get a hug from you? All I gets a nod. No, I don't think that's how it works Sammy." Bella smacks him.

"Jesus, Bells what have you been doing? Working out?" Sam rubs his arm that she hit him on.

"Mama. Mama." We hear from inside.

 **Bella**

I turn around and see Sebastian standing on the porch rubbing his eyes. I let go of Paul's hand and make my way over to my baby. Great, now I'm going to have to answer the questions today, I think to myself.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I pick him up.

"Had bad seep," he says.

"Awe baby mama is here. Where's bubba?"

"Seeping," Bas yawns.

"Are you still sleepy?"

He nods laying his head on my shoulder. I motion the guys to come inside as I carry Sebastian inside and lay him back down on the couch. Axel had his head covered laying on one end of the couch.

"You're a mom?" Sam asks.

 _Here we go,_ I grimace in my mind.


	5. Chapter 3

**Embry**

"You're a mom?" Sam asks Bella.

Bella turns to look at the three of us and nods. She looks back down at the two kids laying on the couch. No wonder she didn't contact us. She had a family to raise. I see Paul starting to shake so I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask under my breath.

He nods once and can't take his eyes off the couch. I notice that the kid that had his head covered no longer has it covering his face. I look at the kid then back at Paul. Bella notices and asks us to follow her to the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water," Sam says.

"Water please Belly," I say smiling.

"Why does your son look like me?"

"Paul!" Sam scolds him.

"It's fine Sammy," Bella says putting down the water.

"So?" Paul looks at her.

"If I start telling you, will you promise not to storm out before I finish or interrupt before I'm done?" She looks at him.

 **Bella**

"I promise I won't storm out or interrupt before you're done," Paul says.

"I'm going to skip over the nights we spent together because these two," I point at Embry and Sam, "don't need to hear about it. Two months after being down in Arizona with my mom I found out I was pregnant. My mom and I got into it and she kicked me out. I didn't date anyone while I was down there so she knew I got pregnant here. At sixteen years old I was pregnant. I tried telling you for the last six years and never could get the words out. The little boy you ask about is your son. His name is Alexander Samuel Lahote Axel for short."

"Mom?" I hear from the other room.

I get up leaving my brothers and sons father sitting there. I'd let them process everything I just said because I couldn't handle the rejection. I walk into the living room to see Axel sitting up holding his blanket around his shoulders.

"I'm right here Ax." I kneel in front of him.

"I had that dream again," he whispers.

The dream he's talking about is watching Logan getting killed. He has it about every time he sleeps. I pull him into me and let him cry on my shirt. I see Paul standing there as I rub Axel's back. I tell him I have someone I want him to meet and I was secretly hoping it would help with the dream that plagued him. I wave Paul over to us and he kneels next to me in front of Axel.

"Axel, I'd like you to meet Paul. Paul, this is Axel." I smile.

"You're my dad," Axel says looking at him.

"How'd you know that Ax?" I look at him wide eyed.

"I look like him. I also heard you talking to Old Quil."

"You sneaky one," I tell him.

"So when do I get to meet my uncle's?"

"You don't have any siblings," Paul says looking at me.

"Well, I did have five siblings. Two of them you happen to know very well. Two of the I got to know very well. One passed away two days after I met them."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sam walks in and looks at me.

"Embry, you should hear this as well," I say not wanting to repeat the story.

I move over to the loveseat with the boys and let the guys take the couch. I clear my throat and introduce the boys to the guys. Sam lit up when he heard Axel's middle name. Embry was happy to hear Sebastian's middle name. They were both confused as to why they had their names for middle names. Axel looks at me and I shake my head.

"The two of you are uncles. These are your only nephews so far. You've got three nieces and one on the way."

"How is that possible? We don't have any sisters and we're both only children." Embry questions.

"It's sweet that you told the kids we're their uncles and that you think of us as brothers but Embry's right." Sam says.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel fucking stupid. Ax, I'm gonna take bubba to his room and lay him down. I'll be right back," I say.

I take Bas to his room and lay him on his bed. He'd fallen asleep while I was talking to the guys. I pull out my phone and dial Old Quil's number. The rooms in my house were sound proof for a reason and I'm grateful.

 _"Luna, what can I do for you?"_

"Well, they don't believe me. Do you still have the letter I sent you?"

 _"I do. Are you needing it?"_

"Yes, I'll need it as it's the only proof I have. I'll be bringing Axel as Bas is sleeping."

 _"See you soon,"_ he says.

I hang up and kiss Sebastian on the head. I leave the room and walk back to the living room. I see Axel sitting on the couch talking to Paul. I lean against the wall and smile because I never thought I'd get to see the two of them together. Paul must sense me because he and Axel turn to look at me. I shake my head because they looked so much alike.

"Axel, wanna go with me real quick?"

"Can dad come?" He asks.

I look down because I didn't want to ask Sam or Embry to watch over Bas. Paul knows me all to well because he pulls Axel onto his lap.

"How about I stay here and keep an eye on your brother? I'll still be here when you and momma get back."

"I was going to ask you that so thank you for offering. I do need to talk to you after they leave," I say nodding my head towards the kitchen.

Axel gets his shoes on and we walk out the door holding hands. Old Quil lived down by the beach and we were only a few minutes away from him. The walk was beautiful and I look down at Axel. He's got this huge smile on his face as he looks around. He asks why I never told Paul about him. I explain to him that before he was born it was hard. We walk up to Old Quil's house and see him walk out onto the porch.

"Luna," he says smiling.

"Old Quil. It's so good to see you," I tell him kissing both his cheeks.

"Ah, this must be young Lahote." He looks down at Axel.

"Yes, this is. Alexander Samuel Lahote this is Quil Ateara the third. Quil this is Axel."

"Hi! My momma has talked about you often," Axel says.

"Well, she has talked about quite often as well. Here is the letter Luna and I hope to see both you boys soon," he says handing me the letter.

"We'll be by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for keeping this." I grab Axel's hand.

We walk back to the house and when we get there Axel runs inside. I sit on the front step and hold the letter to my chest. I look up at the sky and I feel tears start to well.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing, Log."

"You coming in Baby Bell?" Paul asks from behind me.

"Yeah." I walk in after he does.

I see Axel on the couch and he's watching Sam. I walk over to Sam and hand him the letter. I ask him to read it aloud so everyone could hear it.

"Dear Isabella, I know you have no idea who I am. Well, you know of me but you've never met me. I have fathered several children and I think you should be reunited with your siblings. Each of your siblings have gotten the same letter. I have enclosed their information by birth. Samuel Uley, 28, lives in La Push, Washington. Isabella Swan, 26, lives in Forks, Washington. Embry Call, 24, lives in La Push, Washington. Sierra Hall, 23, lives in Walter, Texas. Frankie Stevens, 21, lives in Portland, Oregon. Deliah Young, 20, lives in Tacoma, Washington. I hope each of you will find each other and get to know each other. With best wishes. Joshua Uley."

 **(A/N: Here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy!)**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sam**

"Dear Isabella, I know you have no idea who I am. Well, you know of me but you've never met me. I have fathered several children and I think you should be reunited with your siblings. Each of your siblings have gotten the same letter. I have enclosed their information by birth. Samuel Uley, 28, lives in La Push, Washington. Isabella Swan, 26, lives in Forks, Washington. Embry Call, 24, lives in La Push, Washington. Sierra Hall, 23, lives in Walter, Texas. Frankie Stevens, 21, lives in Portland, Oregon. Deliah Young, 20, lives in Tacoma, Washington. I hope each of you will find each other and get to know each other. With best wishes. Joshua Uley." I read it out loud.

"Frankie is no longer with us. Sierra has two girls and is expecting another one. Deliah has one girl, but the father is no longer in the picture. Did you two not get letters like this? Sierra, Deliah, and Frankie got them," Bella says.

"No, I never received anything like this. Did Charlie know?" I ask.

"Mom, wouldn't even tell me who my dad was. I figured it was Paul's dad, but I guess not," Embry says.

"Charlie knew, Old Quil knows, Billy knows, hell everyone on the council knows. Aren't you on the council, Sam?"

"I am, but no one has said anything to me," I tell her.

Paul gets up and tells Bella he has someone he wants her to meet. I know Henrik is coming down the street so Paul's calling him over here. Bella looks at me and smiles.

"So, what are you two thinking? I know it's a lot to take in and it'll be even worse when Sierra and Deliah get here if you're not used to it. Deliah is the youngest and has a beautiful three year old, Isabelle Frankie Young."

"Young? Isn't that Emily's last name?" Embry asks.

"It is. I'm wondering if that's not her cousin or niece," I say.

"Emily? Sam, what aren't you telling me?" Bella looks at me. "If it's the same Emily I'm thinking of then they're cousins on her dad's side. Emily's dad not ours."

"Well, isn't that a small fucking world," Embry says shaking his head.

"Emily is my fiancé," I say, "if you would've called you would've known."

"I did try calling. I've called everywhere trying to get a hold of you guys. The only person I could get a hold of was Old Quil. Have you changed your house number?" She asks.

"Nope, house number is the same. Got a new cell, but number is still the same. All of us got new cells but everything else is the same. Have you talked to anyone else since you found out about Charlie?"

"I've kept in touch with Leah, and Embry don't think I don't know about you and Rebecca. I've kept in touch with her and Rachel both," she tells us.

"So you know about Harry?"

"And Charlie and Sue. Yes I knew. Things ended a week before he was killed. Has anyone heard about Mike Newton?" She sneers his name.

"No, Belly, what's going on?" Embry asks.

"Bells?" I ask when she doesn't answer us.

Her gaze is focused on Axel who fell asleep. She seems to be mumbling, but I can't hear what she was saying. Paul and Henrik make their way in and I watch as Henrik enters with no problem.

 **Henrik**

I head over to Paul's because my sister Freya told me it was urgent to get there. As I'm driving down his street I see him standing in the driveway of the only other house on the street. I slow down and point to his house. He nods and starts walking that way. I park the car and wait for him to get there. Nik was warned to stay away from this Isabella everyone keeps talking about.

"Mate, who's house were you at?" I ask when he comes up to me.

"My imprints. Its Baby Bell. I want you to meet her," he tells me.

"Ah so you finally found her. I'm happy for you mate, but now I lose my buddy," I say with a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll manage without me. I'm telling you though you're going to love her," he says as we walk through the open door.

I stop dead in my tracks and look back at the open door. I can hear Elijah and Rebekah's voices telling us that they could enter the Clearwater house uninvited. Seth and Leah are also their mates. I see Sam, Embry, and Paul all looking at me. I'd tell them later, but I had a beautiful woman staring at me. When I catch her eye I suck in a breath because I have found my mate. Only problem is; she's also Paul's mate. This is going to be fun.

"Henri, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. Baby Bell, this is a good friend of mine Henrik Mikaelson," Paul says.

"Paul, I think I've lost the Baby title don't you think?" She laughs getting up and shaking my hand.

"Nope, you're always going to be my Baby Bell. Want me to take Ax to his room?" He asks.

I see a little boy sleeping on the couch and notice he looks a lot like the pictures I've seen of Paul. She nods and asks me if I'd like anything to drink. I shake my head and thank her. Sam gets up and says he's heading over to talk to Old Quil. Embry says he's going with him and Bella tells them not to say anything about the letter to anyone else in the group. They say okay and leave the house.

 **Bella**

When Paul walks in with his friend I know I'm screwed. He's one hot looking friend, but Paul has always been the one my eyes have been on. After Paul introduces us he asks if I want him to take Ax to bed. I nod and ask if Henrik would like something to drink. He declines but thanks me. I blush and when Sam says he's leaving to talk to Old Quil Embry says he's going with. I tell them not to say anything about the letter to the group although I know it's a pack I'm just waiting for them to tell me. Paul comes in with a sleepy Bas. For being a little over a year he's my baby. Axel and Bas are all I have left in this life. Henrik asks if he can hold Bas and I nod.

"Where'd Sam and Embry go?" Paul comes over to me.

"Old Quil's. Will the boys be okay for a second with him?" I ask looking at Henrik and Bas.

"Yes, Henri wouldn't let anything happen to them," he tells me.

"Let's go talk on the front porch. Henrik, can you keep an eye on them for a little bit?"

"Sure. Bas and I will be watching tv. Does he have a favourite show?" He asks.

"He's into PJ Masks right now. It should be on there," I tell him.

Paul and I walk out to the front porch. I sit on the second step and Paul sits behind me. He pulls me to lean back into his chest. I sigh because I need to tell him about Axel and Logan.

"What's wrong Baby Bell?"

"I want to apologize for not telling you about Axel. I did try calling after Harry passed away and to tell you about Ax, but I couldn't get a hold of you. I tried calling everyone. Eventually I got a hold of Rebecca and found out what had happened. She updated me on everything but you and Sam."

"Baby Bell, Sam, Embry, and I were thinking something is going on. Now that you're here and that letter is known about we know something is going on. Sam and Embry will figure it out," he says, "but there's something else you want to tell me isn't there?"

"I was married," I say.

"Baby Bell, I figured when you left here you would find someone. But if you were married where is he now?"

"He's dead," I say being interrupted by my phone.

I look down at the number and see Eric's number on my screen. I slide the answer button across the screen.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

 _"Bella, it's Nina. She came back and got Nina. We're heading to Forks now. Hayley is freaking out because she wants Nina."_

"Is everyone else following you? Including Sierra, Dan, the kids, Deliah, and Isabelle?"

 _"Yes, I wouldn't leave them alone Alpha. They're riding with me in the van. Here is Deliah,"_ he says.

"Del, is everyone okay? Who else did the bitch get a hold of?"

 _"Luna, we're all okay. Nina is the only one who was killed. She tried to lure her away as we were leaving. Hayley is needing you and I'm trying to keep her calm. Eric says we're almost to Forks."_

"Tell him to come to La Push. He'll know where I'm talking about. Hey, didn't you say your cousin Emily was engaged?"

 _"She is engaged and when I talked to mom last she has Claire with her in La...oh my god Emily lives in La Push!"_

"Del, she's engaged to Samuel."

 _"Our brother?!"_

I laugh and say, "yes, our brother."

 _"Well, I'm going to get off her. Isabelle should be waking up soon. Love you sis,"_ she says.

"Son of a damn bitch," I say forgetting Paul was sitting there.

"What's going on Baby Bell?"

"Um, my friends are heading this way. I'm going to have to see if Charlie ever updated his house so they can stay there," I say.

"We need to talk," he says.

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. RL is getting in the way, but I'll try to keep updating. I'm working on all my stories so it may be a minute before getting back here. Til next time**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave their opinions. I have changed Kol to Henrik so if you see A Kol that shouldn't be there let me know so I can change it. Now onto the story.**

 _Previously: "We need to talk," he says._

 **Bella**

I head inside and find that Henrik has taken Bas to the bedroom. Paul calls him into the room and he comes into the room sitting next to me. He asks Paul if he could talk to him real quick and I used that chance to excuse myself so I could go get my sweats on. I've been in jeans all day and I dont want to feel uncomfortable anymore. I knew once I got everyone to leave I would probably stay up late unpacking. Thanking the Lord's I got several bedrooms that are big enough for every one to share. Ax and Bas share a room. And there are four up here. Six bedrooms and three baths downstairs. There are two guest bathrooms up here and of course my master suite. I'll have to have everyone stay here since I'm afraid that my dad's house may not be in shape.

 **Paul**

Bella leaves the room and Henri looks at me. I had a question for him that kept running through my head, but I wasn't sure how to approach it.

"Mate, I found my mate and I'm not sure how you're going to react," he says.

"How were you able to come into the house?"

"Remember when Elijah and Bekah found their mates?"

"Yeah, they were able to enter the Clearwater house uninvited. Does that mean we share the same mate?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to approach her. Do I tell her?" He asks looking at me.

"We'll both tell her. Old Quil thinks I need to tell her about the wolves and it'll make it easier to explain the vamps with you here. We'll explain mating and imprinting to her, but I don't think she'll reject us. I've known her, her entire life and she's an open person. I'll go see what's taking her so long," I tell him.

I walk down the hall until I find her door and I knock quietly so I don't wake the boys. She tells me to come in and I could smell the tears as soon as I opened the door. I wasn't sure why she was crying, but I didnt like it.

"What's wrong Baby Bell?" I ask sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm just missing Logan and Nina. Nina was Logan's sister and I promised to look after her. She is dead because of me and I know Logan is probably hating me because of it." She looks at the floor.

"Baby Bell, I'm not sure what's going on and I hope you can tell me soon. For now though why don't we go out to the living room and talk," I say.

She nods and I pick her up bridal style carrying her out to the living room. She asks if either of us would like a sandwich and a drink. Henrik tells her he'd take some water. I tell her a sandwich and water would be fine. Ten minutes later she comes out with a plate piled high with sandwiches and a pitcher of water. She sits them on the table before heading back to the kitchen and coming out with three glasses.

"I'm stealing one because I haven't eaten at all today. I'll need to head to the store and get some food so I can cook the boys an actual dinner tonight," she says pouring a glass of water.

"You need to eat Baby Bell," I say handing her two sandwiches.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She asks.

"Well, I'm sure you remember the tribal stories we heard when we were kids."

"About the men turning into wolves to protect the tribe and locals from cold ones? I remember them, why?"

"They're true," I tell her.

"I know," she says.

"If you need proof then I...wait, what did you say?"

"I know the legends are true. I know you and the rest of the guys Leah included shift into wolves. I know cold ones are near by all though I don't know who they are. I know about mates and imprints. I know everything and let me tell ya now that there are more than one shape shifter out there. I know because Logan was Alpha of the Coyote Pack that is from Arizona. The Alphas of their pack could choose their mate. Logan chose me."

"Well, have you heard of traditional vampires?" Henrik asks.

"I've heard they existed, although I've never met them," she says.

"Well, you're looking at one," I say.

"Henrik? You're a traditional vampire? Wait, Mikaelson? Are you by any chance related Niklaus?"

"Why?" We both ask at the same time.

"Oh my God! You're brother is Sebastian's godfather. Not my choice although I get along with him, but Logan and he hit it off amazingly."

"Mom? Is Uncle Sam still here?" Axel comes walking into the room.

"No, he went home baby. You wanna come sit with me and Paul?"

"Can I sit on dad's lap?" He asks.

"Baby, you'd have to ask him. Want a sandwich to hold you over until dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I didn't have the dream, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I feel really sick."

 **Bella**

When Ax tells me he's not feeling good I pull him into my lap. I feel that he's burning up and I sigh. I tell him to go back to bed and take off all his clothes. He does as I say and I get up off the couch. Paul asks what I want him to do. I tell him to search through the boxes until he found a towel and washcloth. I told him once he found those to get them wet and lay them on Axel. Henrik asks if there is anything he can do and I ask if they could keep an eye on them while I run to the store real quick. I'd need to get some medicine and food, but I would try to hurry fast. They nod and I race out the door with purse and keys in hand.

"Log, he's fevering again and I'm not sure I can handle another three days of this. Can you send some help my way and I am so sorry about Nina," I say as I start the car.

 **A/N: Here is Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy. Til next time...**


End file.
